darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
World Gate
|release1 = 17 March 2014 |update1 = Mahjarrat Memories, Circus Improvements and More! |release2 = 24 August 2015 |update2 = The Light Within Quest - New Spells & Prayers - Additional Action Bars |release3 = 5 August 2008 |update3 = Meeting History |members = Yes |quest1 = Fate of the Gods The Light Within |quest2 = The Light Within |quest3 = Meeting History |location1 = North-west of the gate to Arandar, south of Char's cave and south west of Tree Gnome Stronghold. |location2 = South Tarddiad. |location3 = Unknown |examine1 = I can see another world through here. |examine2 = This will lead you back to the world you know. |examine3 = There's cake through here, apparently. |map = No }} The World Gate, also known as the Portal of Life, is a dimensional passage that allows travel between worlds. It was created by Guthix with the Blade and was used to populate Gielinor with many of the races that currently inhabit it. It came into the possession of Seren after Guthix went to sleep at the end of the First Age, and in the Second Age, it was taken by Zaros and then later sealed in the Shadow Realm. author unknown|quote = Whatever my goddess's intentions, they were set aside when a great emptiness fell upon this world. It spread like a blight across the land - led by one who cared not to live in harmony with the world as we did, but sought to control all and bend it to its will. We even lost the World Gate to its insatiable hunger, and could travel no more to our crystal world of old.}} It features as a major part of the Fate of the Gods quest, and is used to access Freneskae. Other worlds may be viewed through it, but they are not reachable except Tarddiad and Mount Firewake on Kethsi. History First Age In the First Age, Guthix used the sword Elder Artefact to create the World Gate, and used it to bring creatures from other planes to Gielinor, such as Humans, Gnomes, Fairies, Ents and Dwarves. The elves were also brought to Gielinor from their ancestral homeland through the World Gate by Seren. According to The Book of Seren and the Crystal of seren, the World Gate was consumed by an 'emptiness' that enveloped the land, and sought to control and bend all to its will. This is later revealed to be the work of Zaros, who took control of the Gate during his reign in the Second Age in order to, in his words, "more quickly and easily explore creation, and to further his knowledge of magic and science". This cut off elven access to Crystal, their primary resource. Kethsi Elder Mage Etheron of the Mage Conclave of Kethsi spent six years in the outer planes on an expedition. He returned through the World Gate with the Stone of Jas, which allowed the Kethsians to cast spells to better their civilisation. However, the stone later brought the Dragonkin, which ultimately caused the demise and ruination of Kethsi. Sixth Age During the sixth age, the World Gate was rediscovered north of Arandar by the player. After being retrieved from the Shadow Realm by Sliske, the World Gate plays a heavy part in the Fate of the Gods quest, providing access to the mahjarrat homeworld of Freneskae. Afterwards, the World Gate remains powered at the same location, however it is currently unable to be used for travel to any location excluding Freneskae, Kethsi, and Tarddiad. During The Light Within the player gains access to use the World Gate to go to Tarddiad. Location The World Gate was in Isafdar at the time of the elves' arrival, and due to its consistent link to Seren's ancestral homeworld for nearly two ages likely remained there. According to the humans in Meeting History however, it was located east of modern day Ardougne, on the other side of a mountain. The World Gate can be found in game north-west of the entrance to Arandar, southwest of the gnome stronghold and south of Char's cave. You will need a ring of visibility to see the full portal. During and after Fate of the Gods, the ring of visibility will not be needed to see or use the World Gate. When Fate of the Gods is completed, a teleport option to the World Gate can be added to the Sixth-Age circuit by talking to the Guthixian High Druid at the shrine in Guthix's Cave. Worlds A list of known Worlds the gate can access can be found below. Fate of the Gods teaser The World Gate was released in game the week before the release of Fate of the Gods, only visible with the ring of visibility. As it does currently, a mysterious force prevented players from entering most worlds, except one, "a volcanic, ash-covered world comprised solely of black rock", Freneskae. However, this world could not be accessed yet due to the gate being powered down, instead a message appeared saying "The gate isn't powered." The gate could be powered up by switching to worlds in a correct combination, the same way as during the quest, although no hint was given on how to do it. After being powered up, trying to enter Freneskae would give the message "The gate is powered, but it's in the Shadow Realm. I can't use it like this.". Although Fate of the Gods is now released, players can still power it up before the quest, and will not have to power it up again during it. Trivia * To power up the World Gate, one must "dial", albeit in runic language, "MAH", which is the name for the Elder God who inhabits Freneskae. * As first shown in the concept art image of the World Gate, the runes on the gate are , with the one in the concept art meaning "F". * The appearance of the World Gate, with the inner ring and the runic symbols, plus the dialling of a combination of different world symbols in a specific sequence for gate activation, is a reference to the franchise. * The examine text of the Portal of Life is a reference to the game . * It has been shown that despite allowing you to be part of the Shadow Realm (as show during the General's Shadow mini-quest), the ghostly robes do not make a difference when interacting with the World Gate. * If a player attempts to teleport away while in close proximity of the World Gate the message "The World Gate interferes with your teleport" appears in the player's message box. References Category:God Artefacts